musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Phats
Phats & Small ist ein House-Musikproduzententeam. Das Team besteht aus Jason Hayward, der Phats genannt wird und seit 1991 als Produzent tätig ist (was er vor allem dem aus der Szene bekannten DJ Carl Cox zu verdanken hat) und aus Russel Small. Sie arbeiten für das Label Multiply. Geschichte Phats & Small sind ein DJ-Duo aus Brighton, England, das mit dem Hit Turn Around im Jahr 1999 berühmt wurde. Der Cover-Hit, beruhend auf The Glow of Love von Luther Vandross (1980) und Reach Up von Toney Lee (1993), wurde vom Sänger Big Ben Ofoedu gesungen (bekannt als VJ bei MTV Europe), der dann mit den beiden Club-DJs in Großbritannien auf Platz 2 der Charts kam und mit der Single auch bald im restlichen Europa erfolgreich wurde (insgesamt 1,5 Mio. offiziell verkaufte Tonträger, lt. Plattenfirma). Auch zu erwähnen ist der Erfolg der zweiten Single, Tonite, die in Großbritannien auf Platz 11 und in Deutschland auf Platz 36 in den Charts kam. Die nächste Single, Feel Good, war ebenfalls sehr erfolgreich. Im November 1999 kam das erste Album Now Phats What I Small Music in die Läden. Daraufhin, im Jahre 2000, tourte das Duo durch 40 Länder, wobei es äußerst erfolgreich auf der Insel Ibiza, die auch zu diesen Zeitpunkt Zentrum der Partyszene in Europa war, startete. Von nun an war Phats & Small aus der europäischen Clubszene, auch außerhalb der Houseszene, nicht mehr wegzudenken. Für Aufsehen sorgte besonders der Track Respect the Cock, in der ein Filmzitat von Tom Cruise aus dem Film Magnolia enthalten war. Der Track musste aus Gründen eines Rechtsstreits entschärft werden. Das zweite Album, This Time Around, erschien im März 2002 mit einem neuen Sänger und Frontmann namens Tony Thompson. Er war bereits bekannt als zweifacher Martial-Arts-Europameister und Schauspieler der Soap Hollyoaks aus Großbritannien. Die Single, die ebenfalls This Time Around heißt, kam in Großbritannien auf Platz 15 der Singlecharts. Im April 2004 folgte das Album Soundtrack to Our Lives. Den Gesang übernahm nun Sänger Ryan Molloy, der in Großbritannien ein bekannter Songwriter ist (S Club). Die Single Sun Comes Out wurde von der ebenfalls seit neuesten zum Team gehörenden Caz gesungen, die vom alten Sänger und Frontmann Big Ben gesanglich unterstützt wurde. Das Lied erreichte in Deutschland Platz 57 der Singlecharts. Phats & Small besitzen inzwischen ein eigenes Plattenlabel namens Mutant Disc. Für die amerikanische Teeniekomödie Who’s Your Daddy? produzierten den Titelsong, einen Club Mix eines Liedes von Wayne Newton, einem berühmten Entertainer aus Las Vegas. Diskografie Alben ; weitere Alben * 2001: This Time Around * 2004: Soundtrack to Our Lives DJ-Mixe * 1999: Funky House the Essential Horny House Selection (2 CDs) * 2003: Tiefenrausch Vol. 2 (Phats & Small meets Groovemaster K.) Singles ; weitere Singles * 1999: September 99 (vs. Earth, Wind and Fire) * 1999: Turn My Name Around (vs. Eminem) * 1999: Brighton Beach * 1999: Music for Pushchairs * 1999: Theme from „Sauce“ * 2001: Respect the Cock * 2005: Sweet Dreams * 2005: It’s a Beautiful Day * 2005: Night Like Dis * 2012: Turn Around (vs. Cube Guys) Auszeichnungen * 2000: RSH-GoldRSH-Gold Verleihung 2000 Quellen Weblinks * Website * Kategorie:DJ-Team Kategorie:Duo (Musik) Kategorie:House-Projekt Kategorie:Englische Band